


Ya no importa

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las palabras son demasiado dolorosas o complicadas para decirlas en voz alta... ¿no es acaso lo mejor escribirlas? Escribirlas en una carta, esperando que la otra persona las entienda... y no se enfade por la sinceridad que pueda leer en ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya no importa

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué un fic de una pareja tan extraña? Pues porque fue el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga, la misma amiga que hizo que descubriera el Inglaterra/Jeanne. Y aquí está.

" _Los humanos somos para los dioses como las moscas para los niños juguetones: nos matan para su recreo._

_Jeanne:_

_Seguro que te estás preguntando que por qué empiezo esta carta así. Que por qué te estoy escribiendo una carta, siquiera. Creo que en circunstancias normales ni me habría atrevido a empezarla. Pero supongo que todos tenemos un límite. Un momento en el cual no podemos seguir soportando el peso que conlleva guardar un secreto. Guardar un sentimiento, en mi caso._

_¿De qué estoy hablando? ¿Y por qué esa cita al comienzo de la carta, dirás? Pues porque desde que te conocí, no he dejado de sentirme como un muñeco manejado con cruel y dudoso gusto. Créeme cuando digo que nunca he sido una persona celosa. Ambiciosa seguramente. Celosa nunca. Y ahora, por tu culpa, me estoy muriendo de celos. ¿Por Francis?, murmurarás, hasta cierto punto satisfecha porque siempre dijiste que tenía aspecto de ser de la otra acera. No. No, pequeña doncella francesa. Por ti._

_No ha habido noche en la que no haya soñado que te encontraría a mi lado al despertar. Susurrándome un "Buenos días" con ese inglés tan afrancesado que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, me sacaría de quicio. Pero no estás aquí. Nunca estás aquí. Despiertas en su cama, en sus brazos. Tomas el desayuno con él, paseáis de la mano, os tomáis fotos delante del Palacio de Buckingham, os perdéis juntos en St. James Park. Casi siempre estáis juntos. Y yo no dejo de preguntarme…_

_¿Por qué con él? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho para que te fijaras en mí? Siempre he intentado tratarte como un caballero. Quizás ya estabas enamorada de él la primera vez que cruzasteis vuestras miradas, y no pudiste evitar el guardarme rencor por pelear con él, por discutir. Pero debes saber que siempre hemos sido así, durante todos los años en los que le he tenido que soportar. Es nuestra forma de apreciarnos, supongo. Algo difícil de ver para un extraño, supongo. Aunque ese no es el asunto. No importan los motivos, sólo sé que para cuando pretendí hacer algo, era demasiado tarde. Eras suya. Para mi desgracia._

_Quizás, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar. En otra época. Quizás si él no existiera. Porque veo cómo le miras y sé que le amarías de aquí a la eternidad. Que le amarías en cualquier otra realidad, sin importar lo separados que estuvierais. Que os acabaríais encontrando. Que acabaríais juntos._

_Y yo seguiría deseándote así._

_Porque no es ni siquiera amor._

_No es cariño._

_Es algo que hace que ardan mis entrañas, como si estuviera en medio de una hoguera._

_…_

_Sé que si me acercara más, el fuego te llevaría consigo. Sé que no podrías soportarlo. Y aun así no dejo de quererlo. Verte retorciéndote en las mismas llamas en las que me consumo cada día._

_Pero… ¿sabes qué? No lo haré. No te cogeré un día de la muñeca y te llevaré conmigo, no importa adónde. No te abrazaré con fuerza para que nunca puedas irte de mi lado. No besaré esos labios que tan inocentes parecen, aunque sé que dejaron de serlo hace tiempo. No tocaré tu rostro, tu pecho, tu espalda. Todo porque ese idiota francés no deja de ser mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo –aunque ni se te ocurra mencionárselo, estaría incordiándome una vida entera si se llega a enterar de que lo he reconocido. Y se casa mañana. Se casa contigo, Jeanne._

_¿Sabes cuál es la mayor ironía del destino? Exacto, tú la sabes._

_El padrino soy yo._

_Ni siquiera sé cómo fui capaz de aceptarlo. Pero una vez más… una vez más cedí ante él. Porque… por mucho que él hable acerca del amor -¿o quizás precisamente por eso?-nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una mujer. Y por eso sé que si te ha pedido matrimonio, la vuestra es una relación fuerte y duradera. Y que tú eres especial. Aunque eso no es algo nuevo. Siempre lo he pensado. Que eras diferente. Un raro ejemplar que atrapar y conservar en una jaula._

_Mi jaula._

_Ah… duele… no sabes cómo me duele…_

_Mañana iré a la iglesia, con mi cara de amargado –o eso dices tú- habitual. Esbozaré una sonrisa de rigor cuando os intercambiéis votos y anillos. Aplaudiré cuando por fin te bese. Y mi interior estará llorando, estará gritando. Pero aguantaré. Aguantaré por él. Aguantaré por ti. Por mí mismo. Porque tengo una fechada que mantener. Estoy seguro de que sabes que, por mucho que la gente lo diga, tengo sentimientos. Sólo los escondo. Y aun así… me siguen haciendo daño. ¿Tal vez más que si se los mostrara al mundo? Seguramente. Pero ya es tarde para cambiarme. Y para cambiar las cosas._

_Pero no… ya no más… porque a partir de mañana sólo podrás ser una fantasía lejana, algo inalcanzable._

_Y tendré que apagar la hoguera de mi corazón, Jeanne. O de lo contrario arderé por completo._

_Y no te gustaría saber lo que quedaría de mí, y de lo que sería capaz después de eso._ "

{o}

Arthur parecía haberse quedado hipnotizado mirando las llamas de la chimenea, cómo rápidamente iban engullendo aquel papel color sepia que llevaba toda la tarde rellenando con la más oscura de las tintas. Con las palabras más sinceras que seguramente le había dicho o escrito a alguien en su vida. Y ahora esas palabras desaparecerían para siempre, convertidas en ceniza. Los ojos de Jeanne jamás las leerían, jamás sabría la verdad. Quizás fuera un cobarde, pero pensaba que era mejor así. Ser realista consigo mismo. Saber cuándo tenía que rendirse.

Si además lo único que sentía por ella era deseo –tan ardiente como el fuego del mismísimo Infierno, estaba seguro, pero simple deseo, al fin y al cabo-, lo ideal era dejarlo pasar. Buscar consuelo en otra parte. Intentar lograr que la llama fuera prendida por otra. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica castaña que aún estaba durmiendo en su cama, desnuda. No le importaba. En esos momentos, lo único que sentía su pecho era un gran vacío. Y alivio, a pesar de todo. Por haberse desahogado, aunque hubiera sido consigo mismo, porque nadie más sería testigo de ello.

Al día siguiente empezaba su nueva vida. Se alegraría por Francis, seguiría acostándose con la castaña. Y aquel sentimiento se desvanecería. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

Sintió algo frío deslizándose por su mejilla, y cuando se llevo los dedos al rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Quién sabía. Quizás lo que sentía por Jeanne no era sólo deseo.

Sonrió con tristeza.

¿Y qué? Fuera lo que fuera… ya no importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> La cita del principio de la carta pertenece a la tragedia de El Rey Lear, de William Shakespeare.


End file.
